iWish For You
by Amy788
Summary: Carly gets offered to make a movie in Hawaii. She loves it, but finds herself missing someone that she didn't expect at all. CREDDIE OF COURSE!  new summary, same story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Brand new story ready to start! This idea came from a dream I had about iCarly and I thought it might be interesting to put into a story. Tell me what you think please? Hope you enjoy! **

**-Amy**

**p.s. i don't own iCarly...yet :)  
**

"In 5..4...3...2..."

"Hola, I'm Carly!"

"Hey it's Sam here!"

"And this is iCarly! Today we are going to try something really new…" Carly hesitated for a minute then got a nudge in the stomach by Sam. Carly smiled and nudged her friend back.

"Yup! We heard Carly sing while making dinner. AND she was great! So we decided-"

"Sam and Freddie decided," Carly interrupted her. "I had no input in this whatsoever."

"Yeah yeah, you're going to do this Carly. So anyway, we decided that Carly will sing for this web cast!"

"I seriously doubt they will want to hear me sing" Carly once again put in her opinion, to which both Freddie and Sam argued with her. They encouraged her to just start singing and see what happens.

"And after you sing, we want you, our wonderful viewers, to tell us what you think about Carly's singing," Sam smiled directly into the camera. "You _definitely_ don't want to hear me sing. So without any further waiting, here is Carly Shay!" She pushed Carly into the middle of the studio and Freddie made the lights somewhat dim, a small spotlight on her. The music started playing and at first Carly didn't sing along with it. Then she saw Sam frown out of the corner of her eye and asked Freddie to restart the song.

Carly sang perfectly, as if she'd been singing all her life professionally. She was hesitant at first but then got really into the song and danced just a little bit to it as she sang.

_'You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you, lately. And every time I look at you I can't explain. I feel insane, I can't get away. You're my daydream.'_

When the song ended, Sam pushed the button on her blue remote that had the 'audience' applauding and she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Well what did you guys think?" Sam smiled hugely, knowing her plan had worked perfectly.

"I'm sure they just think I'm-"

"AWESOME! Right, Freddork?"

Freddie smirked but agreed with Sam just the same. When he told Carly she was great, something in her reassured her that things would be ok, no matter the results. There was little he could not fix when she needed help, including mending her broken heart when boys had dumped her, or vice versa. Although they were all 16 years old, Freddie was by far the most mature one.

The rest of the show went perfectly and when Carly got the 'all clear' from Freddie, she ran downstairs and got on the computer to read the immediate feedback.

"Hey Cupcake, slow down!" Sam yelled, coming downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a popsicle from the freezer. "Aww you've got no meat. SPENCER!"

"YES?" Spencer peeked out from his room, looking curiously at who had yelled his name.

"You need meat. As soon as possible."

"Yeah I'll go tomorrow…" Sam ran over to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"I said as soon as possible. Which really means, NOW!" And with that she shoved him out the door.

"You didn't have to be mean Sam," Carly giggled at her best friend and then went back to looking at the feedback. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, just coming downstairs.

"Spencer is out of meat," Sam frowned at him.

"So?"

"So it's important that they always have some for Mama. Always!"

"Oh shut up Sam. It's just food."

"GUYS!" Carly yelled at them just as Sam was about to punch Freddie.

"He insulted food!" Sam argued and glared at him. Carly rolled her eyes at Sam and told them both to come to the computer. Both Sam and Freddie smiled at seeing the feedback from their web cast.

"I told you that singing was a good idea, Carls." Sam gloated and started licking the popsicle in her hand.

"Hey I want one," Freddie frowned at her and went to the fridge to look for one but found none.

"Oops sorry. Popsicle's mine, nub." She laughed and walked over. "Do you really want it? Here!" Freddie had an annoyed look on his face as Sam put the popsicle down his shirt. "There. It's all yours now!" She kept laughing and went over to Carly. "So you wanna sing on the next iCarly?"

"No thanks. Once is-" The phone ringing stopped Carly from finishing her sentence. She picked it up and immediately had a shocked facial expression. Sam and Freddie looked at her curiously. Sam tried to listen in on the conversation but failed. All they heard was little bits of Carly's answers which gave them no clues at all.

"You heard me?…Oh wow!…I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure of what Carly?" Sam demanded but Carly just shushed her and put the phone on loud speaker.

"_So Carly, as I was saying, I would like it if you auditioned for the musical I'm directing in a few weeks. You will get paid for it and I think you're perfect for the main role!" _

"She would love to!"

"Sam shut it! I'm sorry Mr. Moser. I'm not doing anything like High School Musical. It's just kind of …weird…" All 3 of the iCarly crew nodded in disgust.

"_No no, it's nothing like that. Less songs and not as cheesy. I promise. Tell you what, I'll give you a week to decide what you'd like to do. My number is 939-0001. Call me with what you decide Carly." _And he hung up. Sam patted her best friend on the shoulder. "I knew you'd be famous," she smiled.

"Are you sure she wants to go? How do you know this guy is for real Carly?" Freddie asked, wanting to know more about all of this. He didn't really want Carly to go, and if she was going to go, he wanted to know what exactly she was going to do.

"Yeah, how'd he get my number anyway?" Carly wondered out loud. "What do you guys think about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm overwhelmed at all the positive feedback I'm getting for this story. It is a different kind of story than I usually write and I hope you like it. I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews and/or for adding this story to their favorites/subscriptions: xcarey, Carl Rahl, Imaris, SonofHades96, MusicRox526, bigtukker, and maddie1324. You all are awesome! **

**Well here's the next chapter. :)**

**-Amy**

**Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly.  
**

Carly panicked in her living room, pacing back and forth. Sam was on the couch, eating some beef jerky, while telling Carly to chillax. But all Carly could think about was how the director was going to show up at her house in just a few minutes. It had been a week since his phone call and she was still unsure about the whole thing. Sam had prepared questions to ask before she gave the director the permission for Carly to go. Carly had laughed when Sam told her that she'd act like Carly's manager. But Sam was persistent about knowing everything that was going to happen.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Carly froze in place behind the couch so Sam opened the door.

"Hello, Samantha."

"Call me Sam," she stated plainly and shook his hand. "Come on in."

"Where's Ms. Shay?" He asked right before he saw Carly. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't be afraid to talk to me. I don't bite."

"Sorry," she moved over to shake his hand as well. "I've just never been asked to do this before…well not without my friends anyway…"

"Our last experience with a TV show wasn't exactly great," Sam explained to him. To their surprise, he just laughed.

"It's not going to be a TV show! I'm talking about a full blown movie with just some songs added, but not a musical I promise…well actually that's what I wanted to talk about. There has been a few changes. It won't take place in Seattle any more."

"Ok here's where I take charge Carly," Sam intervened and pulled out her flash cards. "I've got a few questions for you, Mr. Moser."

"Umm…ok then…" he said, looking at Carly curiously who just shrugged in return.

"First of all, how long will this movie of yours take to film?"

"3 months." Carly's eyes opened widely and nudged Sam who just pushed her away and put a finger to her lips.

"Ok next question. What about school? Carly can't just ditch school for that long."

"Private tutoring will take place."

"Oooh fancy!" Carly exclaimed, looking excited.

"You won't be the only one there who is around your age. I've hired professional-"

"Yeah yeah like I care. Will you be feeding Carly properly?" Sam looked at her card intently.

"What does that matter?" Carly intervened and looked at Sam's flash card which just had a picture of chicken wings on it. "Ugh, this is important Sam!"

"I know, I know. Chillax Carly."

"Excuse me, but are there any other questions?" Mr. Moser said, trying to not cause a fight between them.

"Two more. And they are extremely important. Where is this movie being filmed and what about iCarly?" Sam crossed her arms, showing him that she meant business.

"Alright. The filming will take place in Hawaii."

"OH MY GOD!" Carly jumped up and down happily.

"Carly calm down! He hasn't answered the most important question."

"Well, I know the web show is important to you both, but you're going to have to put it on hold."

Carly and Sam immediately sobered up and looked at him like he was insane. They started arguing with him about how iCarly can't just be put on hold. Unknowingly to them, Freddie had just walked in, hearing all the arguing. When he heard Carly say that iCarly can't just be put on hold, he yelled telling everyone to shut up. He apologized to the guy who he guessed was the director of the film that Carly had told him she was only _thinking_ about going to.

"What is going on?" He asked, staring right at Carly. She rolled her eyes and pointed to Sam. Sam in turn pointed to Mr. Moser.

"Hello Fredward," he stuck his hand out to shake Freddie's hand but Freddie didn't shake back. He just crossed his arms and looked intently at Mr. Moser, silently demanding an explanation of the chaos he had walked into.

"I was just explaining the details of the movie to Samantha, who is apparently acting as a manager for Carly. Everything was working out until I told them your web show would have to be put on hold for the time Carly will be gone."

"He's so stupid," Sam stated and then she sat down on the couch, obviously mad about everything.

"There has to be a solution to this," Carly kept thinking of different ways this could possibly work. "They can't come with me?"

"No."

"You could always do your own little web updates until you come back," Freddie thought to himself, not knowing he said it out loud. He didn't want her to do that, but Carly did seem to want a solution to this.

"That's perfect Freddie!"

"But someone will need to work the cameras and everything…" Freddie sighed, trying to find a way to work himself into the picture.

"Oh Freddie, you're so stupid," Sam intervened.

"How so?" He retorted immediately.

"I'm going to be on a movie set. I think I can find someone to work a camera for me," Carly smiled at him. Normally, her smile made him happy but this time it made him sad. She was finding a way to go away…even if just for a short amount of time.

"You're one smart young man, Fredward. I'm sure Carly will love to give updates online and possibly promote the movie that way too. Thank you so much for having me, but I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow morning Carly at the airport." And Mr. Moser left without saying another word. Sam glared at Freddie, then went over and flicked him in the head.

"OWWW!"

"You deserved that. 'little web updates'? Are you serious? That's like saying 'bye Carly have fun!' you dummy."

"Hello I'm in the room!" Carly stood in between both of them and flicked them both in the head.

"OWW!" They both looked at her, wondering what they had done wrong.

"I want to give this a chance, ok? It's only for a few months and I'll be back before you know it!" She giggled and ran upstairs to start packing. Once she was gone, Sam flicked Freddie on his forehead once more before going upstairs following Carly. Freddie rubbed his head and frowned. He definitely didn't want things to go this way. The girl of his dreams was going to be gone for a long time. He had a hard time not seeing her for a day or two. This would be pure torture. But the thing that made him shutter the most was the fact that Sam wouldn't have Carly to hold her back from torturing him.

"What did I do?" He yelled and slammed the door behind him as he went to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she landed in Hawaii, and was extremely confused when a bunch of people told her where to go. They took her baggage, refusing to let her carry things on her own. Carly didn't mind that part because her bags were heavy. However, the limousine that she got to ride in was the thing she definitely did not mind at all!**

**The set was huge and slightly intimidating. The small iCarly studio didn't stand a chance against all of this. The director gave her a small tour of the place, which was all a blur to Carly. She only got a break when she was shown her room for 3 months. A small trailer room, barely big enough for a bed, a loveseat couch, and a small kitchenette. On the door was a sign 'Carly Shay' in big letters, but it was very boring. So Carly drew a couple hearts on it. If this was to be her place, then she would decorate it as much as possible. **

**Carly put away her stuff and set up her laptop so she could use her computer web camera and was about to make a video for her friends, but got distracted by a knock at her door.**

"**Come in," Carly said, quickly closing the computer. A girl about her age walked in, looking around and then smiling at her. **

"**Yup, you got pretty much as much a crappy place as me." They both laughed at that and both definitely agreed. "Hi, I'm Jessica. I'm guessing you're Carly?" **

"**Yes, I am. What's up?" **

"**I'm your co-star. I'll be playing your sister…" **

"**Wow! I've never had a sister before," Carly smiled at her co-star. "I only have a brother." **

"**Spencer?" **

"**Yes! I'm guessing you know a lot about iCarly?" **

"**I'm a huge fan! But not as obsessed as Mandy, don't worry." **

"**Oh my gosh yes! I'd be creeped out by you if you were," Carly giggled. She and Jessica talked for the rest of the night about everything and nothing at all. They bonded immediately. Jessica did go back to her 'crappy' trailer late at night and Carly just went straight to bed. She had to be up at 6 am for hair and make up and she knew that she was not looking forward to that. **

**There was one thing she did forget: her video to Sam, Freddie and Spencer. **

**Those 3 did understand that the first day on set can be stressful and so they forgave Carly for not posting a video that first night. But after 3 days of no messages, no videos or anything from Carly, Sam started getting furious, mad at Carly and mad at herself for letting Carly go. Freddie was worried that something had gone wrong with her. However, Spencer was just working on another sculpture. They thought he was ignoring the idea that Carly was ignoring them, but really Spencer was just trying to not worry about her as much. **

**Sam paced back and forth in the Shay's living room, waiting for Freddie to say if a video had been posted. She needed to know where her best friend was and soon. Although she did love beating up Freddie, this would not be a good reason to give him hell…not yet. Freddie looked at the iCarly website and found nothing. **

"**Maybe she's just really busy the first week? She's got to settle in and stuff…" he tried to convince Sam, and convince himself too. **

"**No. Let's go and see her." **

"**What? You heard the director. No friends allowed!" **

"**So? That doesn't mean we can't go…I'm more like her sister than her best friend. So I'm considered family not a friend. You're…well we can find an excuse for you nub." **

"**IF we were going, how would we get to Hawaii? I'm not swimming…" Freddie shuddered at the thought. Sam would do crazy things but swimming all the way to Hawaii would definitely not be one of them. **

"**No duh. I have people. I can get us there, no problem. Just don't ask questions," she snickered. **

"**Don't do anything illegal," he retorted quickly.**

"**No promises," she laughed and then walked out of the room. **

**Right as they were having that conversation, Carly was in the middle of going over the script with her fellow cast mates. She read through her lines and was very shocked to find that they were sort of like her real life, just with a few changes. She had a sister, not a brother. She had 2 best friends, both girls. And there was a guy she liked on the floor above her house. She also lived with her father. Everything all at once was a lot to handle and Carly had a lot of trouble keeping up. She didn't know making a movie would be this tough. **

**Jessica noticed that Carly was having a little trouble and just nudged her a little, whispering 'don't worry, it gets easier'. With that little bit of encouragement, Carly felt better. She needed to be more self-confident. There was one thing on her mind throughout this whole experience and it was something she didn't expect at all. **

**She missed Freddie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to a huge snow storm, I didn't really have internet access at all. This chapter has been written for a while, just couldn't post it. And I'm sorry about that! :(But I'm still getting great numbers of people reading it and I'm very happy about that. Next chapter will probably be the last one, but no worries. I've got quite a few ideas for another story and I'm so ready to work on them! I promise, they are totally CREDDIE! **

**So here's chapter 4. Please review and make my day. :) **

**-Amy**

**p.s. I don't own iCarly.  
**

Carly's POV

I was in the middle of rehearsing my lines in my trailer when it suddenly clicked in my head that I should do a small web cast for updates. I had promised my friends and family that I would, but things had been so hectic I hadn't gotten around to it. Now would be a perfect time! I hooked up everything and pushed the button to make it online LIVE.

"Hey it's Carly! What's up? I'm here in Hawaii, making an awesome movie. I'm not allowed to give out the title of it or anything just yet. But I will say this is a once in a life time experience and I'm so glad to be able to do this. I am sorry for not updating this," I gave my best frowny face to the camera after saying that. "Everything is just so crazy here right now." I grabbed my script and showed the 109 pages of lines I had to learn by next week, explaining to them that although this is fun, it's also a lot of hard work. "And this is my trailer room. The one place for peace and quiet for a couple of hours at least," to which I picked up the camera and gave a small tour of each part. Right as I was putting the camera down, I heard a knock on my door, almost dreading opening it. If it was the director with more things for me to learn, I would want to hurt him at least for now. "It's open," I smirked at the camera. "Sorry guys, small interruption."

"What are you doing?" Jessica looked in.

"Web cast. You know, for iCarly and stuff. Come on in and introduce yourself!"

Jessica slowly sat down on the bed next to me and waved at the camera. She was obviously shy.

"Oh come on, you can be in front of 8 cameras rehearsing on set and be camera shy of a web cast?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Everyone out there, this is Jessica. She's a fellow cast mate and also playing my sister!" I giggled and poked Jessica. "Stop being shy!"

"Ok ok! Hi everybody? Who am I talking to?"

"Only thousands of people who are going to be, or are currently, watching this right now."

"Oh wow…" she froze in place till I tickled her a little bit. Jessica was explaining a little more about herself when I heard another knock at the door. "And, yet another guest here! Who could it be?" I laughed and went to open the door.

I stood in absolute shock at who was at my door.

"Sam?" Sam hugged me tightly and then pinched me. "Hey what was that for?"

"For not updating, Carly."

"Uh…that's what we are doing right now actually…"

"Whose 'we' and really? Oh." She took a bit of a sandwich I'm guessing she stole from somewhere.

"Well, Jessica is my cast mate and she's here updating iCarly with me. Will you hold on just a sec?" Sam nodded and I went inside and smiled at the camera. "Well everyone, it's been awesome updating this. Surprises around every corner! Sam is here, I don't know why, but she is! So I gotta go figure this out. Bye!" After turning off the camera, I went back outside and pulled Sam around the back of my trailer.

"Why are you here? How did you get here? And where did you get that sandwich?"

"Dude, chill." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I'm here because I was _worried_ about you. It doesn't matter how I got here, just be happy I'm here!" She laughed and hugged me once again.

"You aren't allowed here! And while I'm happy to see you, don't think I'm not, you aren't allowed here. Remember what the guy said in Seattle?"

"Yes, but that was _before_ you didn't update for days."

"I've been busy Sam."

"I see that…I almost got lost finding you. Luckily I'm smarter than them," she smiled to herself and ate another bite of the sandwich. "Momma loves her turkey."

"Who is 'them'?" I said, putting them in quotation marks with my fingers.

"Them is Freddicini and Spencer."

"They're here too? Where?" I looked around, half curious and half in panic. What if they had gotten into trouble?

"Carly, chillax. Seriously. I'm sure we can-"

"Carly, there's two guys here that say they know you. I'm pretty sure I've seen them before but come here anyway!" Jessica yelled and I ran out to find myself face to face with Freddie, with Spencer right behind him.

"Uh…hi guys," I half smiled and then pushed them into the trailer. It was definitely crowded now. Jessica offered to leave and let me straighten things out, to which I was extremely grateful. I looked at Freddie, but he did nothing but just smiled at me. I really wanted to hug him tight and not let go, but that didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

"This is all great and stuff, but like I was telling Sam, you guys aren't allowed here."

"Yeah, so?" Spencer smiled mischievously. "This place is very cool Carly. Very very cool! Can I go scope it out?"

"Promise to keep a low profile?" I looked at him seriously.

"Yes I promise." We pinky swore, and then I rolled my eyes when Sam looked at me expectantly. "Ok you can go too Sam." They almost ran out of my trailer and slammed the door shut.

"Soooo…." I looked at Freddie, wondering just what to say to him. I had been thinking about him constantly and missing him a lot. So why did everything feel so awkward now?

"Look Carly, this was all Sam's idea. She was worried-"

"And you just tagged along?"

"Yes…well, no." He looked around the room. "Nice place."

"Don't change subjects Freddie. You didn't want to see me?" I tried my best not to frown and show my disappointment.

"No. I did want to see you! I just wasn't sure if this was a good time or not…"

"Well, technically, you aren't allowed here."

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not glad you're here! Cause I am!" I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. "I've missed you, Freddie."

"Really?" He looked me straight in the eye, as if trying to find out if I was lying or not.

"I'm serious. I missed you…more than I thought I would. Do you think that's wrong?"

"Not at all." He finally smiled back at me. "I'm sure you missed Sam a lot too. I mean, she's your best friend too, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie smiled but got up to walk around the tiny excuse of a trailer.

"It's only been a few days Carly."

"Yes, so? It's crazy here Freddie! I don't have just 2 cameras to look at. I have to figure out 6 different ones! And the script? It's royally insane. I mean, how can I remember all of this? I do like the hair and make up though. The lip gloss they have here is-"

"Carly shush."

"Sorry…" she blushed and looked up at him, smirking. "I'm just nervous. I'm sorry…"

"Nervous? About the movie?"

"No, about telling you this. I'm quitting the movie."

"What? But this is an amazing opportunity! You can't pass it up. No, I won't let you." Freddie crossed his arms and sat down next to her once again.

"Why not? I just want to go home Freddie. Just want to go home…" She leaned her head against his shoulder much to his delight. This would be the perfect moment to put an arm around her, he though to himself. But he didn't, hesitant to see if she'd push him away.

"Give it a small chance."

"No." Carly could be stubborn, but now Freddie wanted to see if his charms could work on her.

"Please? For me?" He put on a very convincing puppy dog pout.

"Hey! How did that look get turned around and used against me?" She giggled and poked him, to which he responded by tickling her.

"Look, just keep doing this and you'll be fine. I'll come visit you, probably bringing Sam along. But you have to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Promise to keep uploading videos, pictures, everything. I'll miss seeing your beautiful face every day." He looked her in the eyes and she knew that she just had to kiss him. She leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll only promise that if you promise me something, Freddie," she said quietly, her lips near his.

"And….um…" Freddie gulped, not believing how close Carly was to him. "What do you want me to promise…Carly…"

"That when I come home, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Freddie heard those words, replayed them in his head twice, and then pulled away slightly from her to see if she was joking or not.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah I am…is it a promise?"

"Only if you seal it with a kiss," he smirked and she giggled again. Then she pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently. "I love you."

**Ok, cheesy ending and I'm sorry for the short chapter. Took me long enough to just finish this thing haha. I'll be writing another story, much better than this one I promise! Just had a huge writer's block. But hopefully it's over now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**-Amy**


End file.
